When adding a component to a flow system a pump is normally used. The size of the pump can be chosen for the specific purpose. Often the flow of the component into the flow system can then be regulated by regulating the flow rate of the pump.
Problems in such flow systems may be related to limitations in flow capacity and limitations in precision when adjusting flow.